


A night out on the town

by ArtistRanger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRanger/pseuds/ArtistRanger
Summary: Satan and Abby have a date for Valentine's day
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	A night out on the town

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I didn't forget about you all. School has been crazy. Though I do have plans for many stories and chapters of active ones.

His quick kisses, touches, and whispers of what’s to come throughout the school day had been driving her crazy. It’s Valentine’s Day and Abby and Satan had plans for later but waiting was the hardest part. Satan had kept the plans vague to surprise her, he had spent the better part of a week making reservations and making sure that the day after school ended was perfect. As the end of school grows closer, both of them can’t help but count down the minutes. The final bell of the day rings, they both say friendly goodbyes to their teachers and classmates quickly and race back to the house. They both slip out of his uniform and Satan into a white suit with a light green bow tie and he gels his hair back, and Abby slips into a light green dress with light tan heels. She glances at bouquets around her room and smiles before she heads out the door. Satan gets to the entryway first with Abby not far behind. He offers a hand to her as she walks down the staircase, “Hey, Beautiful. Are you ready to go?” His eyes almost glow with adoration and love. She nods, “I am, though I still don’t know what the plan is.” He pulls her into a hug when she reaches the bottom step, “I know.” The smirk apparent, “You’ll just have to see.” She laughs into his shoulder. They pull away, “Though, with the way you’re looking, we could just forgo what I have planned, and skip to what we will be doing later this evening.” His smirk growing. She chuckles and gives him a quick kiss, “We could also do that, but you’ve been hinting at this all day and I am thoroughly intrigued.” He offers her his arm, “Let’s go then.” 

They walk out into the beautiful afternoon. The streets are full of demons shopping, “First thing’s first, dinner.” Satan smiles. She walks into Restaurante Six, Satan not far behind, “Reservation for Satan.” He says to the hostess. The demoness nods and takes them back to a private table on the patio. Abby gasps, “Satan. You did not have to go all out for one night.” He pushes her chair in, “You’re right. I didn’t have to. But, I wanted to.” He walks over and sits down in his chair, “I wanted a night with only you, without distractions from my brothers, so I called in some favors.” The hostess smiles, “Lord Satan has prepaid for your Valentine’s Day dinner, your waiter will be out with your champagne momentarily.” Satan smiles and thanks the hostess. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it, “It is no secret that I love you and I want a chance to show you just how much you mean to me. Without distraction, and without interruption from my brothers.” She looks at him with so much love in her eyes, about to say something. The waiter walks up, “Good evening, my Lady. May I offer you some champagne?” She looks up and smiles, “Yes, thank you.” He pours her a glass and pours one for Satan and walks off. Satan raises his glass, “A toast. To us. And to a night alone.” Abby smiles and raises her glass, “To us and a wonderful night alone.” They click their glasses and take a sip. The first course comes out soon after. They spend dinner talking and laughing, no one bothering them, except the waiter stopping by every so often to check their glasses and bring food. 

Though, the dinner seems to go by far too quickly. The couple walks back out onto the streets of Devildom, though now, a big bright full moon now shines overhead. As they walk away from the busy downtown and through a back alley. “Wait, isn’t this a way to the big planetarium?” Abby asks, confused about what Satan has in store next. Satan chuckles, “Why, yes it is.” He reached into his pocket to double check that the little box was still there. “You learn routes quickly.” As they continue, Satan, enamored by how the moonlight shines on Abby, pulls her in for a quick hiss.They walk up to the doors of the planetarium and walk in, “No need to worry about people bothering us. I rented out the place for the rest of the evening, just for us.” She gasps, her eyes sparkling with surprise, “Satan! You did not have to do this!” He laughs, “You’re right, I didn’t have to. But I wanted to. I wanted a perfect night with you. So, that’s what I planned.” He shrugs, “Though, before we head into the actual theater, I wanted to give you a little something, I know I gave you roses earlier, but I saw this and thought of you.” He pulls a small box out of his pocket and holds it up. Abby takes the box and opens it, “Satan...” She breathes, “This was the locket I was looking at in the window of the jewelry store.” He smiles, “open it.” She does, there are two pictures of them, one of them smiling, the other of them making silly faces. Abby stares at the pictures for a second, “Thank you, Satan.” She throws her arms around his neck, tears of pure joy in her eyes. He catches her, returning the tight hug, “You are very welcome. Here, let me put it on you.” She nods, taking the necklace out of its box and handing it to Satan. He puts it on her and walks around to see it, “Beautiful.” He breathes out, his eyes full of so much love. She giggles, “Me or the necklace?” He takes her chin into his hand, slowly closing the gap between them, “Is both an option?” Though before she could answer, their lips meet. The surge of Abby’s magic washes over both of them. Satan chuckles into the kiss, “There she is.” Abby pulls back from the kiss, noses barely touching, “There who is?” She looks up at him, a soft yellow glow surrounding her. He almost beams, “My starlight.” He says matter of factly. He pulls away as she exclaims, “Oh, you! I should have known you were going to say that.” Her cheeks are bright red. He laughs, grabbing her hand, “Now, I have quite the show set up for you.” He leads her into the theater, “Let’s go watch it.” 

Abby settles into one of the cushioned seats while Satan sets up the show to begin. He hurries to his seat next to her as the mechanism starts to whirl, the lights start to go down, and the ambient sounds of night time start to be heard. He whispers in her ear, “Do you recognize the constellations?” Abby looks up at the beautiful star scape above them for a moment, “Wait, are these human realm stars?” He kisses her ear, “Very good. Specifically, the stars you see from that farm of yours.” She turns towards him, “Thank you.” He smiles, “The place is ours for the rest of the evening. We can do as we please here.” Their eyes meet, “Do you know all of them? I've Never been very good at pointing them out or naming them.” He puts an arm around her, “Of course I do.” They spend the better part of the evening star gazing.

After a while, they both feel a pull towards each other, “If you had nothing else planned then just sitting here looking at the stars, I have a few ideas.” He looks at her, “If you have something in mind, by all means, lead the way, my love.” She smiles mischievously as she grabs and pulls him to her with his tie, her lips crashing on his. His hands instinctively go to her waist and tries to pull her closer, the arm rest keeping them apart. He groans in annoyance, “Let’s head back to my room. Even though we might get interrupted, it will allow us to be a little more comfortable.” She shakes her head, “That doesn’t matter at this point.” She pulls him up with her, “I just want you.” He laughs, allowing her to pull him, “I’m glad we’re on the same page about this.” They race up the aisle hand in hand. As they exit the building, they wave a thank you at the person at the front desk and head back to the House for one more thing.


End file.
